Memories
by lokiash
Summary: What happens when Elena loses her memory after Stefan flees with Klaus?   For all those Delena lovers!
1. Chapter 1 : Awaken

**I do not own any character!**

**Enjoy and review!**

_As I ran through the meadow, enjoying the summer breeze, I could feel a presence following me. Not a dark presence, nor a good one. Butterflies beat against my stomach as I felt it get closer and closer, hearing the soft footsteps descending behind me. The forest was ahead of me, dark and gloomy. I slowed as I neared the tree line and turned. A tall man with dark hair slowed as he reached me, a smile spread across his face._

_ "You beat me!" he proclaimed, reaching for my hand. I jerked it away, not sure of how I felt about this man. His smile fell from his angelic face and was replaced with a worried frown. "What is it, Elena?" _

_ "Nothing, I'm fine." I answered, my voice almost unrecognizable. He stepped closer to me, and I took a step back feeling branches pressing into my back. "Do I know you?" I asked._

_ "Yes, you do. I'm –" _

I slowly awoke, my body feeling tense and aching. I tried to open my eyes; they felt as if they were glued shut. All I could feel was a blanket laid across my body and a slight sting in my right arm. I could feel my heart racing and I started panicking. I tried to calm myself down and start slow. I wiggled my toes and flexed my fingers, okay, those worked. I rolled my eyes around and slowly my eyelids gave way and I could open them. The light stung my eyes for a few minutes as they became adjusted. The walls and ceiling were a blinding white, and there was a television attached to the wall across from me. I looked to my left, where there were machines that were blinking, and to my right was a man slumped over in a chair, he looked to be asleep. I tried to focus on his face, but half of it was facing away from me. I felt a button in my hand and decided to press it, I've already assumed I was in a hospital room, maybe this button called for a nurse. Just then a short woman ran into the room, dressed in dark blue scrubs. She looked at me with wide eyes and rushed to my side.

"How are you, Miss Gilbert?" she asked. All I could think of was who is Miss Gilbert?

"Who?" I asked in turn. She checked the machines by me and looked over my chart. With a worried look on her face she turned back to me.

"I will be right back. I'm going to get a doctor." She turned and rushed out of the room.

"Elena?" a male voice broke through the silence. I turned quickly to the man now getting up quickly from the chair. "You're awake!" he exclaimed. He rushed to me as I flinched away from his touch. Our attention was drawn to the doorway where a tall man in a white doctor's coat strolled in. He looked to the man standing next to me first.

"Mr. Gilbert, remember what we had discussed before. The trauma she went through has impaired her memories. You will have to be patient and not upset her." He then turned to me. "Hello, Miss Gilbert. My name is Dr. Wood." He walked to my bed side and held out his hand for me to shake, which I accepted. "Now, you must listen to me closely. A month ago you were in a terrible accident and suffered very bad head trauma, and you have been in a coma since then." He explained. My mind was running around in circles. I understood the concept of what he was saying, but the fact that what had happened to me has caused me not to remember anyone worried me beyond reason. He had called this man by the same last name, could he be my husband? Am I even old enough to be married? "You look like you have plenty of questions. Mr. Gilbert can fill you in while I order some CT Scans for this afternoon." With that, he and the nurse walked out of the room, leaving me with this man.

"Elena, my name is Jeremy. I am your younger brother." He started. Shock already started consuming me. I have a brother?

"How old am I?" I asked. "Tell me everything, please." He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"You are 17, your birthday is actually next Tuesday. Our parents died a year ago, it's just you and me. And, well, our friends, too. There is a lot more that I need to tell you, but I can't here. As soon as they let you go home, I'll tell you everything." He explained.

"Our parents died?" I asked. My heart fluttered at the thought. I don't remember my parents, but it is very sad to think that they aren't even here. That they won't be taking me home and taking care of me.

"Yes, in a car accident, which you were in as well." I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. I could hear him dialing a number on a phone.

"Bonnie?" he paused. "She's awake… Okay, see you soon."

I opened my eyes again as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Who's Bonnie?" I asked.

"Your best friend and my girlfriend." He smiled.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours when a beeping tone echoed through the room. He took his phone out and flipped it open and close as he stood. He walked out of the room and down the hall. As I waited for his return I examined the room. On the window sill were tons of vases, some containing beautiful blooming flowers, others already wilting. A teddy bear leaned against the window staring back at me. I felt around on my arms and all the way up my head, my hair was very long and matted against my head, I tried running my fingers through it but gave up as they kept getting tangled within the locks. I stretched my aching legs and bent my knees up and down, getting the blood flowing through them.

"Elena!" I female voice boomed through the room, I jumped at the disturbance of the silence. An ebony skinned girl galloped to me throwing her arms over me in a hugging embrace. Since Jeremy had already filled me in on Bonnie I accepted the hug with a forced smile. She backed up apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to see your eyes open." She proclaimed.

"Hello, Bonnie." I muttered. She looked to Jeremy in confusion.

"I thought you said her memories were all messed up?" she asked, accusingly.

"I told her you were coming." He explained. Jeremy left to get another chair, and Bonnie took the one Jeremy was in previously.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, calming down.

"Achy." I brushed my hair away from my face.

"So many people are going to be excited about this, don't think I'm just the crazy one." She jokingly informed me. I smiled at her comment and pulled myself up into a sitting position, which alerted her. She stood quickly holding her hands out to me. "Do you need help?" I shook my head, smoothing out the blanket.

"Jeremy said there is a lot he needs to tell me, but can't here. Why is that?" I asked. Hoping Bonnie would give me more information than he would. She looked out the door and back at me.

"He is right. We really can't talk about it here." I sighed and averted my eyes from her. "Don't be upset. You will understand in due time." She leaned back in the chair and relaxed her arms across her stomach.

"I had a lot of dreams." I said. The last one sticking in my head. Maybe she would know of this dark haired man. She waited for me to continue. "The one before I woke up is the one I really can only remember. I was running through a field and a man was chasing me."

"Who was it?" she asked. I looked at her with an obvious face. "Sorry. It's going to take a bit to get use to this. What did he look like?"

I raked my brain to remember his features. "Dark hair, tall, and these piercing blue eyes." Bonnie smiled.

"Probably Damon. Every girl comments on his eyes. I would have to agree with them, though, they are his best quality."

"Who is this Damon guy? In my dream he was offended that I didn't know who he was." I asked.

"He will be offended in real life as well." She chuckled. "But, he'll get over it." I waited for her to tell me who he is.

"Is he another brother of mine? Or boyfriend?" I asked. A small part of me was hoping for a boyfriend response, he was a dashing man. She chuckled again.

"Definitely not boyfriend and Jeremy is your only sibling. He's just a friend. Actually, your boyfriends' brother." At that moment Jeremy walked in with another man, toting chairs. This strange man was very attractive with tousled blonde/brown hair. He walked over to me after setting his chair down and stuck out his hand. I shook it with obvious confusion written all over my face.

"I'm Alaric. A friend of yours." He informed me. I smiled, appreciating his directness.

"Hi, Alaric." He smiled as well.

"It's good to hear your voice, Elena." He took a seat, and everyone continued staring at me.

"She saw Damon in a dream." Bonnie blurted out. "I told her he is her boyfriends' brother." Alaric and Jeremy nodded their heads in agreement. But, I could tell that they were still keeping much from me.


	2. Chapter 2 : Home

It's been five days since I woke up. Jeremy has only left to shower and eat, and Bonnie comes and goes, having to go to class. Alaric hasn't been back since the first day, but Jeremy assures me that he has just been busy moving in to our house. He's been slowly giving me more and more information each day. He told me about our Aunt Jenna recently passing away and that Alaric and her were a couple. Most likely a huge reason why he is moving in, he wants to look after us. He hasn't talked much about Damon or Stefan. When I ask why Stefan hasn't come to see me since he is my boyfriend, he shrugs it off saying he must be busy, so I just quit asking. Who would want a girlfriend that is stuck in a hospital bed all day anyway?

I flipped through the channels, already knowing that nothing is on I just couldn't sleep. Being asleep for over a month does that to you. Jeremy was passed out in his make shift cot in the corner, snoring away. The doctor had come in earlier that day to tell us that my CT Scans came back good, and that my memory loss has a chance of not being permanent. A small chance, but it is a chance. I heard a slight tapping at the window, it startled me and I dropped the remote. I stared at the window, not being able to make out anything due to the darkness, but I kept hearing the tapping. I pulled the pillow from underneath me and threw it at Jeremy, who jumped up.

"What!" he yelped. Looking around the room and back at me.

"There was tapping at the window." I informed him.

"That's not possible. We are on the fifth floor." He walked over to the window and peered out, shrugging his shoulders. "There's nothing there. Were you dreaming?" I shook my head as he handed my pillow back to me. He laid back down on his cot and glanced over at me, curled up on the hospital bed. "It's okay, Elena. It was probably just a bird…" Jeremy got a snide smirk on his face and jumped back up, peering out the window once again.

"What is it?" I asked. I stood and walked over to the window, clinging to his arm.

"It's Damon." I followed the direction his eyes were staring, in the parking lot you could barely make out the silhouette of a man. In a blink of an eye he was gone. "I've been telling him to come see you." He informed me.

"Why would he come see me?" I asked. I walked back and sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for a response as he curled up on his cot.

"Because he's your friend." Jeremy replied. There was a tap at the door and it creaked open. "Speak of the devil."

"Don't flatter me." Damon stated. He strolled in and leaned in the corner of the room. "How are you feeling?" his question directed towards me.

"Fine, I suppose." I replied, butterflies fluttering around my stomach. How could I be feeling this way if I'm supposed to love his brother? What was happening before my accident?

"I would introduce myself, but I'm sure you've already heard of me." He claimed.

"Yes. Yes I have."

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while. Find some vending machines." Jeremy stated, leaving the room. Damon took his place on the cot, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Why hasn't Stefan come to see me?" I bluntly asked. Nobody else could give me a straight answer, maybe he could. He looked up, sadness in his eyes.

"Because he's not here anymore. That's why I haven't been by till now; I've been trying to find him." He informed me. His response confused me. "Jeremy must not have clued you in on some things." I shook my head. "I'm not the person to do that." He stood and walked to the door.

"You can't tell me anything? I'm tired of being kept in the dark!" I proclaimed. He paused and turned to me. He was next to my bedside in a blink of an eye, holding my hand.

"I would love to tell you everything. Just be patient." He kissed my hand and left.

A few minutes after Damon left Jeremy strolled in with a huge grin on his face.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, rushing around the room, gathering my clothes and tossing them to me. "Get dressed. They are releasing you." I jumped up and grabbed my clothes rushing to the bathroom. "Do you want to keep all these flowers?" he yelled from the other side of the door.

"I want the roses." I replied. They were the only ones still alive.

"Of course you do." He called back, chuckling. I buttoned up my pants and swung the door open. The room was almost clear of my things, a large duffel bag sitting on the bed.

"What does that mean?" he was still smiling.

"Damon sent those to you. Just find the humor in it." I shoved him with what little strength I had, which only made him laugh even more.

It didn't take long for the nurses to come in for me to sign the papers for release. They gave me stern instructions on treating my memory loss, but I could barely listen to them over how excited I am to get to go home. I will get to see my bedroom, hopefully refresh some memories from my things. We practically ran out of the hospital and into a black suv.

"Nice car." I complimented. I was searching for a radio station that I would like.

"It is your car." He replied. I looked at him and smiled, touching the doors and dashboard.

"That's pretty awesome." I leaned back in my seat and stared out the window at the dark night, lost in thought as I watched the shops and houses pass by.

The drive wasn't too long, we arrived at this quant two story house and he parked in the driveway. I jumped out and breathed in the fresh night air. Jeremy grabbed my bag and herded me into the house. I stood in the foyer for a moment taking in my surroundings. He dropped my bag at the foot of the stairs and guided me towards the back where the kitchen was. Alaric was standing by the stove.

"Hungry?" He asked us both.

"Starving!" Jeremy responded. They both looked at me for my response.

"I'm fine right now. Can you take me to my room?" I asked Jeremy.

"Sure."

I followed him upstairs and down the hall. He opened the door and put my bag on my bed.

"The bathroom is through that door, which connects to my bedroom, too." He pointed to a door to the left. "I'm going to head back downstairs. Yell if you need anything." With that he took off down stairs.

I walked around my room, looking at every little thing. The pictures on my mirror, my knick knacks on my dresser, my closest full of clothes. I sprawled across my bed and with a smile on my face I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Revelations

"Wake up sleepy head." I rolled over towards the voice and opened my eyes, squinting from the sun peeking through my curtains. I focused on Damon's face, he was resting on my window seat with his feet propped up.

"Morning." I responded. I sat up and swung my legs off the side of the bed. "How long have I been asleep?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Not sure, I've been here for about 30 minutes." He replied. He stood and walked into the bathroom. He returned with a wet wash cloth and pressed it to my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" he sounded concerned.

"Yea… the doctor said I would sleep a lot with troubles in waking up." This scared me when he first told me, the first few nights I didn't sleep at all because I didn't want to not wake up.

"That sounds intense."

I stood and walked into the bathroom, brushed my hair back into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. When I went back into my room Damon was lying across my bed with hands behind his head.

"Is this normal? You coming into my room whenever you please, especially when I'm sleeping?" Not that I was entirely complaining.

He ignored my question and replaced it with one of his own. "Are you getting the low down today?"

"I hope so." I started digging through my closest, looking for decent clothes for the day. "I think I've been waiting long enough, and have been understanding instead of freaking out on all of you people and running away to the mountains." He chuckled, although it was not a joke. None of my memory has returned, I've been using all of my energy in acting normal and accepting of what has happened to me. There are moments where someone gets too close or says something I don't remember or understand and it makes me want to give up and run for the hills.

"I don't think you could ever run away. Even if you don't remember us." He stated. I shrugged and changed my clothes behind my closest door. When I stepped out I changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a maroon blouse that buttoned down the front. "You look nice. Much better than an oversized t-shirt and pjs." He sat up and got off the bed, throwing the teddy bear back down.

"Can you answer some things for me?" he shrugged while admiring himself in my mirror. I picked up a framed picture of me and a attractive young man with tousled blonde/brown hair. I turned it to face Damon. "Is this Stefan?" Damon turned and took the picture from me.

"Yes, this is little brother." He gazed at the picture for a few more seconds before returning it to my dresser.

"Where is he?"

"Honestly, I don't know where he is right now. I lost his trail after your accident." We sat back down on my bed. I was hoping he would be cooperative in answering my questions instead of being cocky.

"Lost his trail? I don't understand." He patted my knee.

"There are a few things you need to know before we go into the Stefan story." I grabbed his hand.

"Then tell me." He let me hold on to his hand, resting it on my thigh. I looked up at him with a hopeful stare and saw his face change as he gave in.

"Don't go all crazy." I nodded my head. "Vampires, werewolves and witches are real." He paused for a moment. When those words processed through my mind I figured I would think he was crazy or trying to crack a joke, but something deep down knew that what he was saying was true. I took a few breaths and urged him to continue. He seemed surprised and obliged. "Me and Stefan are vampires. He left with this badass vampire named Klaus to save my life. You and I were tracking him to try to get him to come back. It wasn't working no matter how many times we caught up with them all over the states. The last time was when he got more angry than ever before, and there was a new person with them, a blonde woman. She walked out while you and him were talking, and attacked you. I was able to get you from her quick enough before she killed you." I let go of his hand and leaned back on the bed. At that moment Jeremy busted through my bed room door.

"Good! You're awake!" he strutted over, urging me to get up.

"Not right now, Jeremy." Damon told him. He must have looked confused for Damon to continue. "I answered some serious questions for her, she's processing right now."

"Really, Damon? We were all going to do that together." Jeremy yelled, apparently furious by that.

I sat up. "It's okay, I made him. Don't be mad." I reassured him. I turned to Damon. "Thank you for telling me some things." He nodded and stood. "Will you take me somewhere for food, and tell me more?" I was feeling closer to Damon since he opened up to me, and distant from Jeremy because he kept putting it off, like I was fragile.

"Sure." He responded.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy pleaded. "I had plans for us today."

"I'm hungry. I will be back later." I assured him. I turned and grabbed Damon's arm, leading him out of my room and out of this suffocating house. Once we made it outside I stopped and closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh air. Damon stopped dead in his tracks, watching me. "I'm coming, hold on."

"No hurry." He walked over to his car and got in to start it up. When I heard the engine start I snapped out of it and strolled over and climbed in. "The Grill?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember the Grill." He dropped his face.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to keep up with you not remembering things." I patted his arm.

"It's okay. The Grill it is." I buckled my seat belt and we were on our way.

On the drive to the Grill, Damon gave me a low down from pretty much the beginning. When I met Stefan, about my parents, we he first met me and all the issues of me being a Doppelganger and all the way down to the curse and Damon's wolf bite that caused this whole situation with Stefan leaving with Klaus. I listened intently, wanting to remember every detail that he would provide. He told me about some of my friends, what happened to Caroline and explained a few things about Katherine and the past him, her and Stefan have. We pulled up the Grill and walked inside. I admired the décor as he found us a table. We ordered and got comfortable in our seats.

"Wow. That is a lot to absorb." I commented. He leaned on the table across from me, staring intently at me.

"Too much? Should we have spread that over time?" I shook my head furiously.

"No! This is exactly what I have been waiting for. You are a great informant. Some things I'm surprised you would remember details." I sipped on my glass of water. "Was I in love with Stefan?"

"Yes, you were. Or still are. Not sure how that works." He responded, avoiding eye contact.

"Me either. He's not here, so I wouldn't even classify as us being together. I'm not really impressed of myself with that whole situation. I know he did that to protect and save you, but he could have at least gone about it better. And, now he's with another woman, who tried to kill me. As far as I am concerned there is no me and Stefan." He looked up with a sly grin on his face.

"Interesting." He replied. Right then our food arrived and while he picked at his French fries I shoveled my food down. Definitely not thinking of table manners.

A phone started ringing, Damon shoved his hand in his jacket pocket and retrieved a slim cell phone and sighed when looking at the screen.

"Give me one second." I nodded as he stood and walked towards the bar. He returned a few minutes later.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Um… not sure." He replied. I waited, hoping he would fill me in on something. "I'm glad I filled you in on most of what has happened. Especially now that we are going to have a visit." He shoved his plate away from him, seeming irritated.

"Who?"

"Klaus and his crew."

**Thank you for reading, please review. Open to ideas and opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Klaus

**-I am sooo sorry for the new chapter taking so long! I started a new job and haven't had ANY time! But, I am making time and Chapter 5 will be posted within the next couple of days.**

We sat in silence for a few moments, I was mulling over the thought of meeting Stefan, Damon spoke through the phone to a few people letting them know what was going on. He stuffed his phone is his pocket and motioned the waiter over.

"Can we have the check please?" he asked. The waiter rushed back with a slip and Damon handed him the money. "Keep the change." He ushered me up and dragged me out of the Grill. I brushed his hand off my arm and turned to him.

"Where are we going? Should I be as scared as you look right now?" his expression hardened.

"I'm not scared." He exclaimed. "We are meeting Bonnie and everyone to figure out what the next move is." He went to grab my arm again but dropped his hand to his side and started towards the car. "Come on, Elena." I followed him and slide into the passenger seat.

"I get what you told me about them, but can't we just ignore them?" I asked, confused. I thought Klaus had what he wanted, why would he be coming back here?

"That is never possible when it comes to Klaus. We can't take the chance that he's coming back for you." He explained. The engine roared awake and he took off towards the house.

* * *

><p>"We don't know what he wants, Damon. So, what can we do?" Alaric paced the kitchen, overlooking us all sitting at the table. "Who was this informant?" I fiddled with my hands, hoping someone could come up with some conclusion soon so we can go on with the rest of our night. I was enjoying myself with Damon and I couldn't get the thought out of my head of why I was with Stefan and not Damon. He seemed to care for me a lot.<p>

"Katherine." Damon said, in a semi surprised tone. The front door slammed closed and we all looked toward the front of the house. A woman stood in the foyer with a stance full of attitude. This must be Katherine. Even though I was still getting use to my appearance, it was like I was looking at a mirror, only with better hair. I should curl my hair sometimes, I thought.

"Look here. The whole gang is here." She strolled over and leaned on the counter. "Do we have a game plan yet, kiddos?" she sneered.

"Why does it matter to you? Shouldn't you be getting far away from here as possible?" Damon spat. She smiled at him.

"Normally, yes. " she turned to me "Good to see you up and moving around, Elena." I stared at her beauty till she gave me a quirky look and concentrated back on Damon. "He's going to be here soon. And it does have something to do with Elena, as usual." Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Why does he want me?" I asked. Damon turned and covered my hand with his.

"Don't worry, Elena." He muttered, squeezing my hand.

"Yes, don't worry, Elena." Katherine mimicked. Damon let go of my hand and sneered at Katherine.

"Either shut up and help or leave." He snapped. Alaric stepped forward.

"Yes, can you help?" he asked through gritted teeth. Katherine twirled on her toes and walked towards the door.

"I'm just a messenger." She smiled and fled out the door in a blink of an eye. Damon slammed his fist on the table.

"She's working with Klaus?" Bonnie squealed. Jeremy scooted closer to Bonnie and put his arm around her.

"Seems that way." Damon started pacing back and forth. I admired his clenched jaw as his hands formed fists. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the front door. Once closed I took a huge breath and slowly exhaled leaning against the door. I dropped my hand once I noticed I was still clutching his feeling my face grown warm. His back was to me, so thankfully he didn't notice. He rubbed his face and sat on the steps. "For once, I don't have a plan." He muttered. "I can't lose you, Elena." I walked over and sat next to him.

"You won't lose me. I'm sure it will be fine." I tried to reassure him.

"I hate that you keep saying that!" he proclaimed, facing me, his eyes burning holes into mine. "I can't stand that you can't remember anything!" He turned away from me staring off into the street.

"I wish I could remember." I muttered.

"I need to get you far away from here." He explained. "Far."

"No! I'm staying right here. Despite me not remembering anyone, I can't let any of you risk your lives for me while I'm just run away and hide."

"Sounds like the old you. You never let anyone do that." He explained. "You are going to have to trust me, we are getting out of here." He got up and stood before me.

"I already said no!" I yelled, tired of his persistence. He leaned down, ignoring my statement, and grabbed my hand. I pulled free and stood as well, taking a few steps back. "No, Damon. I'm not going anywhere. We will figure this out."

"Elena, please." I shook my head and turned towards the front door, in a flash he was standing in front of me, I still needed to get use to that. "Let's go."

"Stop. Honestly, I don't even know you! You are kind of freaking me out right now. I don't know who this Klaus is, and from what I can remember, he hasn't done anything to scare me." I explained.

"That's the thing, Elena. You don't remember all the terrible things he has done. His own sister is what put you in this situation. He tried to kill you. And, he took your boyfriend and turned him back into the ripper, who is my brother as well." He stated. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Once again, things I don't remember. So, I'm staying. Right now I'd rather not be alone with you. At least I know this is my home and I'd rather be here." I pushed him aside, which I knew he let me considering his strength and walked back in. Everyone was watching me approach the kitchen. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." I turned and headed for the stairs.

I took off my jacket and threw it on the bed. A breeze blew through the open window and as I turned to close it Damon stood before me.

"Go!" I pushed him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled them close to his chest.

"I know you won't go with me. But, please, tonight really think about what I have told you. Klaus is dangerous, and he is coming for you. Understand why this is making me uncomfortable." I listened to him, staring into his eyes which were filled with sadness.

"I will not leave. I realize what you are saying, we will figure everything out in the morning. I'm tired." He let go of my hands and I crawled into bed pulling the covers up to my chin. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he looked confused. I pulled the blankets back on the other side of the bed and motioned for him to climb in. He slowly walked over to me and slid under the covers putting his hands behind his head. I turned my back to him and tried to get the thought of Damon Salvatore in my bed out of my head as I drifted off to sleep.

**-Please review. I would really like to know your thoughts on the story. I love the craziness with Elena losing her memory, what about you guys? **


End file.
